dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Monks Gallagher * Slugs * two other hoods Other Characters: * Dr. Patche * Jackie * Jackie's mother * Jackie's father Locations: * * Items: * Condor's Black Ray Pistol Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Several Indians Other Characters: * Philip Taggart * Mrs. Taggart Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Freiheit Locations: * Items: * "marinoscope", the Red Torpedo's advanced observation system Vehicles: * * KMS Schrecklichkite * SS Mercy | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chuck the chauffeur Antagonists: * Bill French * Baldy Riker * Nick * Trigger Other Characters: * Webster the tailor Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * (the Spider's car) | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady * Captain Kane Antagonists: * * The Screw Gang ** Bull Richy ** Rip Other Characters: * Mr. Gratten Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Space Legion: "Blaster Meers and the Pirates of Ceres" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Blaster Meers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker8_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle8 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "The Hijacked Plane Peril" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Writer9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | Inker9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | StoryTitle9 = Wizard Wells: "T.N.T. Trousers Trap" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Natas Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Alias, the Spider: In "The Spider: Framed" Hallaway is shot by a policeman. The wound is not visible and is not mentioned for the remainder of the story. He has also survived multiple gunshots in Crack Comics #7. So Hallaway bullet wounds > 3. * Black Condor ** "Monks Gallagher" is reprinted in The Quality Companion (TwoMorrows Publishing, 2011) under the title "Jackie Boy". ** According to this story, the Black Condor can fly at more than 1600 mph, and the elderly physician he’s carrying with him can survive this trip. ** Black Condor's Black Ray Pistol can paralyze humans Crack Comics Vol 1 2, can shut off internal combustion engines Crack Comics Vol 1 3, and can shoot guns out of gunmen's hands Crack Comics Vol 1 9. * In this issue's Red Torpedo story, the Nazis are called "Nazis" and they're from "Berlin" and are actually "Germans". So the fake countries thing seems to be over, at least in this feature. ** No it's not. Starting in Crack Comics Vol 1 11, the Red Torpedo takes on some "Oriental Totalitarian" adversaries who are not called "Japanese". ** The Red Torpedo has been killing a lot of bad guys: *** Two submarine crews, in Crack Comics #1, *** Most if not all of the crew of a battleship, sunk in the North Atlantic Ocean in Crack Comics #2. *** All of the crew of a 3rd submarine, sunk in Crack Comics #3. *** One guy, punched off a cliff, also in Crack Comics #3. *** A 4th submarine crew, sunk in Crack Comics #9. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole, replacing Gill Fox ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #9 Jan 1941, complete issue * Crack Comics #9 Jan 1941, entire issue }}